Seeing is Believing
by Yes-4-Yuffentine
Summary: Yuffie's fed up with Cloud and Tifa, so she's on a mission to get them together already. Trouble is, sometimes people are so dense they need someone to show them exactly how it's done


_All characters belong to Square Enix. _

_Notes below. _

_-seeing-_

"Oh for Leviathan's sake!"

Shelke looked at the angry ninja beside her, confused by her sudden outburst.

"Is something wrong Yuffie Kisaragi?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes! Those two!"

Shelke followed the ninja's gaze.

"Cloud and Tifa?"

"Just look at the state of them!"

Shelke however was still trying to link Yuffie's apparently disgusted expression with the busty barmaid at the bar, the glasses she was drying long forgotten next to her, deep in conversation with Cloud, the pair of them blissfully unaware of anything but each other.

"I do not understand. To what state are you referring?"

Yuffie looked away from the pair to Shelke distractedly, forgetting the girl's ignorance to social interaction.

"Their body language Shelke- observe and tell me what you see," She might as well turn this into a lesson so someone would get something out of this, Cloud and Tifa (or _can't see what's right in front of me_ and _won't see what's right in front of me) _clearly weren't going to.

"Well…they're standing very close together," Shelke said, casting a critical eye over the pair.

"Not just close together, look closer!" Yuffie prompted eagerly.

"They're…they're leaning in towards each other," Shelke said slowly.

"Yes! Yes you got it! And see how Clouds arm is laying along the bar next to her, almost like it's around her?"

"Yes," Shelke nodded, and glanced back at Yuffie, "But what does that mean?"

"What does it mean?" Yuffie cried incredulously, flinging her arms out dramatically, "It means that they're totally into each other, but they're either too blind stupid or wilfully ignorant to see it! Take your pick!"

Shelke merely frowned, feeling she'd need more empirical information to make such a judgement.

"Oh look! Maybe he's- Nope, false alarm, he was just shifting his weight, probably was getting cramp in his- Oh great! Now Vincent's cock blocking them. Well not that there's any cock going on to actually block there," Yuffie muttered irritably.

"What is 'cock blocking' Yuffie Kisa-"

But Yuffie wasn't listening, "Fuck it, it's for their own good," She declared, getting up and abandoning Shelke, who although still struggling to read people's emotions, recognised the expressions on Yuffie's face from when she'd seen the girl about to battle Deepground troops. She wisely decided to not get involved with this particular battle.

"For Planets sake JUST KISS ALREADY!" Yuffie yelled, striding over to the pair.

Cloud and Tifa were wrenched out of their deep but apparently wasted focus on each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I say that out loud? I meant to," Yuffie said, her tone as blunt as her words.

"Anyway, I promise you, it's not that difficult, and you'll both enjoy it," They were both still staring at her in that watching-a-car-crash-in-slow-motion sort of way. She sighed. It looked like they were going to need a demonstration.

So Yuffie turned, grabbed the newly arrived Vincent by the collar of his cloak, exposing his lower face and used it to drag him down towards her. And kept dragging until their lips collided. Luckily, his fight or flight instincts hadn't kicked in, but neither had his good sense, and he froze.

_Stupid vampire_, she thought, _we're supposed to be proving a point here!_ To remind him of this, she bit his lip roughly. It had the desired reaction, and his arm suddenly shot out to her hip and he started kissing back; whether because he wanted to help her prove her point, had got over his initial shock, or perhaps because he didn't like her taking advantage of him, she didn't know. What she did know was that he had risen to the occasion magnificently…perhaps a little too magnificently: they were supposed to be demonstrating that kissing was easy and fun, not that heady noises, groping and getting bent backwards over the bar were also fun, which was where this was probably heading if this little power struggle carried on.

So, pushing his tongue back into his own mouth, Yuffie drew away, turning back to a now stunned Cloud and Tifa. Mixed in with the disbelief and shock, Yuffie was glad to see slightly put out expressions as well. Because Vincent Valentine had got to first base. Before they had. Which served them right in Yuffie's opinion.

"See, it's easy," Yuffie proclaimed to the wide eyed pair, "Isn't it Vincent?"

"…Yes," He answered, before she elbowed a response from him. Clearly he didn't want to be assaulted a second time.

"Well, uh, good," Cloud got out, while Tifa eyed Vincent nervously, perhaps expecting him to transform into one of his demons and tear Yuffie apart for what she'd just done. He remained entirely composed however, as if Yuffie sticking her tongue down his throat was a regular occurrence for him. _Well duh, it's Vincent. When isn't he composed?_ Yuffie rolled her eyes at the barmaid. _Stoic and untouchable my ass. Vampires who are uptight and supposedly against human contact don't kiss like that. Vampires who haven't had any in thirty years kiss like that._

Yuffie waved her hand at them, "Carry on," She said, ending the incident. She returned to Shelke, who sighed, realising she had a lot more to learn than she thought about human interaction. And somehow she doubted she'd learn it from these people.

She did notice Vincent staring after Yuffie though, with the kind of expression that Yuffie usually wore looking at him. It was most similar to the expression he'd worn when he walked out of Lucrecia Crescent's cave for the last time, sort of terrified and dazzled at the same time. Shelke decided that closer observation was needed. Perhaps Cloud and Tifa would know.

**_-believing-_**

_So I know I should be writing the next chapter for In the name of Yuffie, which should be Cloud and Tifa's wedding which will then be followed by a bit of a game changer for Yuffie and Vincent's relationship. Actually scratch that, I should be working on university work because I have tonnes of deadline coming up. But alas, i've been working on another Yuffentine fic, a four shot which is now evolving into a five shot, which I can't wait to post, but is getting longer an longer. And because i've been working on it for so long without finishing it, I just wanted to post something, anything, to prove that I can to myself. This is a stand alone one shot for now, but there is a wider story for it where Vincent knows how to play that maybe i'll write once I finish my other project and get the next chapter or so of In the Name of Yuffie up._

_Hope you enjoyed this, please drop me a line on what you think!_


End file.
